Romeo and Harry?
by RoseRed
Summary: An AU/reality Fic. Snape is Romeo and Harry is Juliet. They are still teacher and student at Hogwarts. Things get interesting when they realize they're in love! (Contains other H. Potter charectors as Romeo and Juliet charectors.) PLEASE REVIEW ME!
1. Chapter One, The Note

Romeo & Harry?  
  
  
  
Cast of Characters-  
  
Severus Snape : Romeo Snape, Harry Potter : Harry Capulet (Juliet), Ronald Wesley : Morcucio Wesley, Hermione Granger : Harry's (Juliet's) nurse - Nicole, Draco Malfoy : Romeo's servant- William (Will), Albus Dumbledore : Himself, Sirius Black : Harry's (Juliet's) Father- Sirius Capulet *Contains many other characters from Harry Potter books*  
  
*~* PLEASE NOTE- This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fiction, combined with their real lives at Hogworts. If you don't get this, feel free to e-mail me with questions at duffys88@hotmail.com THANK YOU!*~*  
  
***I DO NOT own any of these characters, except the ones I make up. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.***  
  
"Nicole!" Harry Capulet shouted at the top of his lungs, "I would really like my breakfast sometime before classes start!" "I'm really sorry, Sir. I was just finishing up some of my potions homework." "Just don't let it happen again, Nicole." "Yes, Sir. You must hurry, Sir. You have classes soon!"  
  
Later, at the end of the day, Harry was had just one class left, potions, with Professor Romeo Snape. It had never been Harry's favorite class. He always found it so hard to concentrate. Not just because it was boring, but simply because he found the teacher to be absolutely gorgeous! "Is there a reason, Mr. Capulet, that you decided to not pay attention in my class!?" "No, Sir. I'm sorry." "That pathetic little apology won't stop you from getting Gryffindor punished! I'm taking twenty points, I am sick and tired of your nonsense, Capulet!" At that, the entire class groaned, well not the Slitherins. "Oh come on!" Shouted an outraged Harry. "And for that little outburst, I will see you here after dinner, you can clean all of the cauldrons, and Mr. Longbottom's wonderful potion, off the floor!" "Yes, Sir." 'Oh, how will I make it through this one.' Harry thought.  
  
Dinner ended as it usually did, and Harry found himself making his way to the dungeons. Mercucio had tried his best to make him feel better, so had Nicole. It didn't work.Harry didn't mind the detention, it was who it was with. Every time he had found himself alone with Professor Snape, he had almost gone crazy! "Ah, Mr. Capulet, late as usual. I think it fit that Gryffindor shall loose five points for that. Now, you know where the cleaning supplies are.get to work!" With that Romeo whisked out of the room with his robes trailing. Harry took the opportunity to hurriedly slip a piece of paper on the teacher's desk. Professor Snape, I have been trying for quite some time to decide how to tell you my true feelings for you. I thought this would be the best way. If you would like to know who I am, please meet me in this classroom at exactly one A.M. this morning. I will be here. Your Secret Admirer  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* So, you like? You want more, well you'll get more!! I love reviews, I love flames, they make my house sooo very cozy! I do love a roaring fireplace! Please review, I'll still post if you don't, but I'd really love them. 


	2. Chapter Two, The Results, and a Conversa...

Chapter Two  
  
As soon as Harry(s work was finished, much faster with a small cleaning spell from Nicole, he ran out of the classroom. Snape walked in to find the caldrons and floor spotless. He walked over to his room to finish grading his papers when he noticed a piece of parchment on the desk(s normally spotless surface.  
  
After reading, Romeo glanced at his watch. It was only eleven. Who could this person be? It soon dawned on him that it had to have been none other then Harry Capulet. He was the only one in here after dinner. Or maybe Harry had let someone in the room...so many questions. Snape(s mind just wouldn(t let him stop. He finally resorted to a glass of brandy. After thinking, he realized that he really wouldn(t mind if it had been Harry. It(s not as though he wasn(t good looking...there were many other good qualities to him as well. (Oh, dammit Romeo, you have to stop thinking these things. He is your student! You could be fired for even thinking these things!(  
  
All to slowly the clock struck one. Snape slowly walked into the classrooms. There stood none other then Mr. Harry J. Capulet. (So, you(re the one that left that little note. What is this, some kind of stupid joke?( (No, Professor. I...I...( (Just say it boy!( No words were spoken as Harry slowly crossed the room. Harry(s lips were on Romeo(s before he could utter a no. (We can(t do this!( (I know, that(s what I love about it.( (Harry, stop. Get out of here before I tell the headmaster!( Harry was so heartbroken that he ran out of the classroom and back to the commons. Mercutio and Nicole were waiting up for him. (Nicole, I would like some tea for Mercutio and myself.( (Yes, Sir.( (How did it go, Harry?( Mercutio asked. He looked concerned, then again he had always been concerned for Harry(s safety. (Horrible. He just told me to get out.( Mercutio was the one person who knew of Harry(s secret attraction to Romeo. (At least you tried. Now you can forget about this whole mess, and just get back to your school work.( The conversation was ended when Nicole walked in with some tea. (Thank you, Nicole. You may go to bed now.( (Yes, Sir. Goodnight Sir, and Mr. Weasly.( (Good night Nicole.(  
  
**~*~*~*~*~Want more? You(ll get more...I was going to write more, but am almost falling asleep at the computer. So I(ll finish tomorrow! NIGHT!*~*~*~*~ BTW, thanks to Mornie for the FIRST review!*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter Three, A Secret Meeting

Chapter Three *Author  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a start. "Mr. Capulet! Are you alright, Sir?" Asked Nicole. Harry guessed he had been screaming. Luckily, being one of the richest students, and a seventh year, he was able to get his own room. "I'm fine, thank you. What time is it?" "Ten A.M., Sir." "It is Saturday?" "Yes, Sir. Would you like some tea now?" "Yes, thank you." Nicole walked out slowly. Harry started to remember his dream. It had been rather interesting.  
  
*~*The Dream*~* "I'm sorry, Harry. There's nothing we can do for him. He's gone." Said Albus Dumbledore. "Madame Pomfrey did everything she could." Harry slowly looked down at the body below him. He looked as if he was only sleeping. "Oh, Romeo. Romeo.Romeo! You can't leave me!" That was when he woke up.  
  
*~*Back to Reality*~*  
  
Harry decided that he could never let this dream become a reality. He would make Romeo see how much he loved him, and how much he needed him. Since it was Saturday, Harry decided it was a perfect day to go visit the Professor. He quickly dressed and told Mercutio that he was canceling their trip to Hogsmead. Luckily, he understood. He gave Nicole the day off, and left for the dungeons. When he knocked, the door was answered by a very pale seventh year with incredibly blonde hair. This was Romeo's servant, William Malfoy. "I'm sorry, Sir. You can not see Professor Snape today, he is ill." "Is he really ill, or does he just not wish to see me?" "I'm sorry, Mr. Capulet. You can not see him!" "Please, I really must Will!" Before he could respond Harry ran past William and into Romeo's private sleeping quarters. "Romeo, you can't deny me seeing you!" "Get out of here, Capulet! How dare you barge in here. I will tell the headmaster on you at once. Get out!" Before Romeo could do anything, Harry rushed over and kissed him. He kissed him as if he could never get enough. It took Harry a while to realize that Romeo, was kissing him back!  
  
~*~*~*~*HEY HEY HEY! REVIEW ME PLEASE!*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
